Megaman Starforce: The Vehicons
by MetalSonic13
Summary: Megaman Starforce with the vehicons
1. Chapter 1

Megaman Starforce: The Vehicons.

Chapter 1

A few days had passed since Geo's father Kelvin had returned. Everything was back to normal at his house. Hope now knew about Geo's life as Mega-Man and she accepted it. Hope was quite proud of her son being a hero that saved the world 3 times. Bob Copper was even invited over for dinner. As for Acid and Ace, They turned out to be alive and well. Though A.C. Eos still had that addiction to Mega Snacks. "You really need to stop eating so much," Acid even said. Things seemed to be perfect, until a new FMian struck. Dean Mars was the lonely kind of kid. He was smart. He was even modifying his Hunter-VG. But suddenly out of nowhere a yellow light struck his Hunter and he heard someone say "Wizard on," and out came a wizard. Dean looked at it. It looked hurt, it was breathing deeply. "I was wondering when I would find someone compatible," It said. It got up. "My name is Jet. I am an FMian I was looking for someone compatible. And I found one," the wizard said. "My name is Dean. Dean Mars," Dean said to Jet. "Well Dean. I have a feeling we are going to be good friends," Jet said. Dean smiled and began explaining what he was doing. "In short. I'm hoping to increase battle wizard power," Dean said finishing his explanation. Tomorrow was his first day at a new school. Dean was 12. And he was hoping nothing really bad would happen. When Dean got there he found he was in class 5-A. "Ah class it seems we have a new student. Your name?" Mr. Shepar asked. "My name is Dean. Dean Mars," Dean said. "Welcome to the class Dean. Please take a seat," Mr. Shepar said pointing to an empty desk. Dean sat down and the class went on. At the end Dean was putting his stuff in his bag when he heard someone walk up to him. "Hello Dean. I'm Luna Platz, Student body President," someone said. Dean looked around and found four people looking at him. He guessed the one in the middle was "Luna Platz". "This is Geo, Zack, and Bud," Luna said pointing to everyone. "Well you know my name," Dean said getting up. "And don't forget about me!" A voice said coming from his Hunter. Out came Jet. "Omega! I have seen you in awhile," Jet said. "You know him?" Geo asked. "He was a old rival back on FM," Mega answered. "Yep. You used to best me in every battle. But I have gotten stronger," Jet said. "An FMian. Does that mean he can EM wave change?" Bud asked. "Pedia?" Zack said. Out of Zack's Hunter came a wizard. "It is possible for Dean to perform an EM wave change but unlikely," Pedia answered. "Oh, Too bad. That would have been cool," Dean said. The bell rang and the class headed out. School was over and Dean was headed home. His parents had left him when he was 7 years old. A storm had happened and they were presumed dead. His family was rich so he was good but not very happy. That night he got ready for bed and Jet looked around. "Night Jet," Dean said before getting into his bed and falling asleep. Jet got closer and found it the perfect time. "EM WAVE CHANGE! AFTERBURN!" Jet said. Suddenly Dean stood up with a blank stare. Jet took charge and continued with the EM wave change. Dean was surrounded in a light and was standing in a completely different outfit. "Jetstorm get ready. Time for you to get some respect. Now activate your minions," Jet said. Jetstorm held up his Hunter-VG and activated his special wizard program and out came blue viruses. "After burn!" Jet said. And all the Viruses transformed into Jets and took off. Jetstorm followed after Jet jumping into Dean's hunter.


	2. Chapter 2: The figh and flight

Chapter 2: The fight and flight

Jetstorm set out with his attack. Viruses went out and attacked nearly every electronic system. The sun was rising and Jetstorm called off the attack and retreated. The viruses dissipated. Jetstorm headed back to his house and changed back into Dean. Dean was asleep during the time the attack happened. Jet had hoped to get people's attention with the attack. He would just have to wait. At school Jack had finally come back. "Hey Geo," He said. "Jack. How is it going?" Geo said at the gate. "Nothing much. Say did you hear about the virus attack last night?" Jack asked. "Virus attack?" Geo said. "Yeah kid you were so sound asleep you didn't notice," Mega said coming out of Geo's hunter. "It was on the news, these new viruses just came out of nowhere and attacked every electronic system. The reported a blue figure leading them," Zack said coming into the classroom. "The blue figure was not Megaman. The also said that there were many different designs to the leader that were different," Pedia added. Dean came in with Jet and asked what was going on. Zack explained everything. "Wow. I wonder who the new EM being is," Dean said. "I don't know. But he must be really powerful to command all those viruses," Jet said. Mr. Shepar soon came in. "Okay class sit down. Ever since the attack last night I think it would be good to discuss defence with battle cards," He said. The class ended in an hour. "Remember! Today's lesson will be on the test," Mr. Shepar said as everyone left. "So what are we going to do about the Leader of those viruses?" Bud said. "We have Megaman remember?" Luna said. "You expect me to fight?" Geo said. "Well it is what you do best. Save the world," Luna said. "It's okay. You'll make it," Dean said getting outside. He continued walking until he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," Dean said getting back up. He looked and saw Sonia Strumm. "Oh hello," She said. "Oh… Uh… Um… Hi!" He said. "It's okay. I'm friends with Geo," She said. Dean calmed down. "Don't forget about me Sonia!" A voice said. And out came Sonia's wizard Lyra. "Lyra!" Jet said. "Jet? I thought you would still be on FM," Lyra said. "Oh I came here. It was getting lonely on FM. But I found someone compatible. Dean over here," Jet said. "So you're planning on dealing with that mysterious figure?" Sonia said. "Uh-huh," Geo said. "Well count Harp Note in as well!" Lyra said. Everyone laughed and then headed home. Dean got himself some dinner and then got to work on his homework. Soon enough he headed to bed. As soon as the sunset came, Jet did his thing. He EM wave changed Dean again turning him into Jetstorm. And off Jetstorm went. He got out his viruses when he saw Harp Note and Megaman. He flew up to them and attacked. "We didn't see that coming kid!" Mega said. Megaman agreed. "Come on Sonia! Show him your musical talent!" Lyra said encouraging Harp Note. The two attacked but Jetstorm dodged. "Not much of a talker. What is his name anyway?" Mega said. Jetstorm aimed his guns at a wall and shot at it. It spelt out "Jetstorm". "Jetstorm huh?" Mega said taking a slash at him. But the sun came up. "We spent so long waiting for him that it's nearly morning," Lyra said. Jetstorm saw the sun rising and turned around and darted off. Megaman and Harp note transed out and headed home. The next day they saw Dean again. "How did it go?" He asked. Geo explained everything. Class went on and soon the day ended. It was the weekend. And Dean got to work on the homework he was given. When he was finished he turned on the TV and got a special report about WAZA. Two new experimental guns would be revealed tomorrow and given to Acid Ace. Jet laughed and Dean got to bed. He was still asleep the next day. Jet preformed the EM wave change with a slight redesign to Jetstorm. Jetstorm headed off the WAZA HQ with a goal. And nothing was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening

Jetstorm set off to WAZA with his eyes set on the new weapon. Off at WAZA Ace was back with Acid and everyone congratulated him. "Glad your okay Arthur. You too Acidina," Dr. Goodall said. Acid cringed at his nickname. "As a member of the Satella Police Commandos. We would like to congratulate you Ace and Acid for surviving and saving Geo Stellar and Sonia Strumm," The WAZA commander said. Two Commandos brought out a metal suitcase and opened it up. In it were two WAZA guns. Out of nowhere came Jetstorm who held up his hunter and out came several Viruses who aimed their guns. Jetstorm floated down and walked to the case. "He can make viruses materialize?" Dr. Goodall said. Jetstorm pulled the guns out of the case, jumped and disappeared while putting the guns in his holsters. Ace and Acid preformed Transcode and became Acid Ace. "This is a message to all nearby Satella Commandos! Suspect from recent attacks has now stolen experimental WAZA tech! Detain subject!" Ace said before jumping on the wave road to catch up. Up ahead Megaman had received the message and was on his way. Jetstorm was not escaping this time. Acid Ace was right behind Jetstorm and he was ready. Jetstorm turned around and pulled out the new guns and fired. Acid Ace dodged and was quickly speeding up. Out from Ace's gun came a red blade and he took a swing at Jetstorm. Who blocked with his own blue blade. "I see we know something," Ace said. All of a sudden Ace transed out. "Hey Acid what gives?" Ace said. "Sorry Ace. But it had been awhile and now different rules apply to your EM wave body," Acid told him. Ace looked unhappy but he knew Megaman was going to get Jetstorm. Jetstorm continued on until he saw Megaman. "First time out in the sun isn't it Jetstorm?" Mega said. Megaman fired his weapon and Jetstorm dodged. But Megaman fired again and got him. Jetstorm fell down onto the wave road and Jet came out. "Hey! Careful of the kid!" He yelled not realising his mistake. Megaman and Mega just stood there with looks of shock on their faces. Jet then realised the mistake he made. "Ow," Jetstorm said. He got up and saw Megaman and Mega staring at him. "What? What is going on?" He asked. He looked down and saw the wave road. Jetstorm then looked at himself. "What happened?" He asked before turning to Jet. "You have some explaining to do," Jetstorm said. Jet nodded and pulsed them out. "Dean is Jetstorm?" Megaman said. "He was the one I'd least expect," Mega said. Meanwhile. "What happened Jet? Why was I a EM being?" Dean asked back home. "I little something I take full responsibility for. Your EM wave change form. Jetstorm. At first it was to get you respect but then I just started to enjoy the power. I'm sorry," Jet said. Dean nodded. "It's okay. But what happened with the Satella Police… I don't know if they will be able to trust Jetstorm," Dean said. Little did he know that he would get the chance to show the Satella Police that he could be trusted very soon. The next day Geo, Prez, Zack, and Bud were at the park. "I can't believe Dean is Jetstorm! When I see him I'll…" Bud started. "That's enough Bud!" Luna said. "He was confused on what was happening so it was obvious that he didn't know," Luna said. "Yeah I guess," Bud replied. Ace soon walked in. "You know the identity of Jetstorm?" He said. Geo nodded. Dean heard everything from behind a tree. He knew that Ace wouldn't hesitate to arrest him. "Looks like everyone is here! And according to my script. I destroy them!" A voice said. Out came Dark Phantom. Dean saw him and Ran off. Ace went Acid Ace while Geo became Megaman. "You fell off the wave road!" Mega said. "Yes and I survived," Dark Phantom said. "So what? We're just gonna kick you butt and arrest you!" Acid Ace said. "Not so fast! I'm much more powerful than before! You're not stopping me!" Dark Phantom said raising his staff. Out of nowhere a blast came and knocked it out of his hand. Out came Jetstorm, "Your not in my script!" Dark Phantom said. "No I'm not. I'm the plot hole," Jetstorm said pulling out his new blasters. This fight was just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to the Satella Police

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Satella Police Jetstorm.

Jetstorm had raised his stolen Satella Police Blasters and was ready to fight. "I knew it! Jetstorm is working with Dark Phantom!" Acid Ace said angrily. "That does not appear to it Ace," Acid said. "No. If I was working with this plot hole he would not be a plot hole," Dark Phantom said calmly. The fight began and Jetstorm wasn't doing so well. "Come on Dean let me do the fighting!" Jet whined. "No! I'm doing this! If I'm going use this EM wave form! I have to do this fight!" Dean said. Jet understood. Jet brought out Several Jet Viruses who took fire on Dark Phantom. Acid Ace got in the way and was shot. Jetstorm was wondering why he did that and ordered the viruses to stop. Then he saw it, Dark Phantom's claw had grabbed him and forced him in the way. The Jets moved Acid Ace out of the way. "That's it Dark Phantom!" Jetstorm said dashing into Dark Phantom and delivering a hard punch to Dark Phantom, and then taking him up to the wave road. "Watch out Dark Phantom because I am going to rock you like a hurricane!" Jetstorm exclaimed. Dark Phantom actually had fear in his eyes. "FURY OF THE HURRICANE!" Jetstorm yelled. His Jetpack activated and he flew around Dark Phantom causing wind to pick up, Grass elements were attacking, Dark Phantom took damage from the after burn of the jetpack counting as a fire element, Then came the rain and lightning counting as both water and electric elements. It was a complete storm of the elements. It finally ended with Jetstorm activating his sword and dashing with it into Dark Phantom who fell and pulsed out. Acid Ace placed the cuffs and then looked at Jetstorm who noticed this and started to run away. Acid Ace jumped on to the road and dashed after Jetstorm and grabbed him. "Uh-oh," Jetstorm said. He turned around and saw Acid Ace staring at him. _What are you doing? You can use your viruses to get you out of here!_ Jet said to Jetstorm who was surprised that Jet could use telepathy. Jetstorm activated several of his viruses who distracted Acid Ace long enough to let Jetstorm get away and pulse out back home. "That is why I attacked when you were asleep. I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want my only friend to get hurt," Jet said coming out of the Hunter. "I needed to get that battle done. I need to get used to that EM body if I am to fight. Otherwise we can't be Jetstorm," Dean said. Jet finally understood, Dean was going to keep going Jetstorm but how could he if he didn't know how to use it. Back at the park after transing out Ace turned to Megaman. "Who is Jetstorm?" Ace said. Geo explained everything and Ace just stood there. "Now that I know I should go get him," was what he finally said before turning around. "Hold up Ace. I just found out some data about Dean Mars. It turns out he is all alone at home, he came from a wealthy family, when he was 8 his parents went on a cruise and a tidal wave hit the ship. His parents are presumed deceased. He has been alone and unhappy ever since," Acid said. Ace suddenly got the ground holding his stomach. "Maybe I should stop eating all those Mega Snacks!" He said in pain. "Nope. What is causing that is guilt; you were going to ruin a kid's life even further when he has nearly nothing left!" Mega said. "Nah it's probably the mega snacks" he denied. "There is no denying it Ace. You are feeling guilty," Luna's wizard Vogue said coming out of Luna's Hunter. Ace finally accepted it. "His wizard is Jet right?" Acid said. Mega nodded. "Well I have the solution then. Welcome him to the Satella police," Acid continued. "WHAT?" Ace said standing up. "It is only logical. He did save your life," Acid told Ace. "Fine. I guess he can join," Ace said. Acid got to work on the registration for Jetstorm. The next day after school Dean was hanging out on the roof alone. Up came Geo and Mega. "Hey how is it going Dean?" Geo said. Dean just sat there in silence. "Let me guess. Your not to happy about me knowing your Jetstorm," Geo said. Dean then looked at him. "It's not that. It's what I did as him. I don't think the Satella Police can trust me," Dean said. "I'm sure they can trust you. They'll trust you eventually. But until then, just keep hope. Anyway want to have a wave battle?" Geo said. Dean looked up and nodded. "Transcode: Megaman!" Geo said becoming Megaman. "EM wave change! AFTERBURN!" And Dean became Jetstorm. He suddenly got a message saying "Transcode 23: Jetstorm" Jetstorm looked at it then at Megaman. He had become a part of the Satella Police. "Well let's go," Megaman said before taking off to the wave Space wave. Jetstorm followed hoping to get to WAZA. Once they got up there Jetstorm heard music. "Hello Moon Destroyer," Megaman said to the figure singing. "Ah hello Megaman. I hope you have been having a good time. I have been having a great time ever since I quit destruction," Moon Destroyer said. "Moon destroyer?" Jetstorm said. "Yeah he is a singer now," Jet said. Jetstorm nodded and continued to follow Megaman to WAZA station. They jumped down and landed. Megaman Transed out while Jetstorm didn't. they walked in and Dr. Goodall came down to greet them. "Hello Geo. Hello Meggers," Dr. Goodall said as soon as she got to the three. Ace and Acid soon came up. "I see we have our new recruit," Ace said. "And Dr. Goodall. Will you please stop calling Mega that stupid nickname," Acid said. "I don't see anything wrong with it Acidina," Dr. Goodall said smiling. "Meggers! Acidina! Those are hilarious nicknames!" Jet said coming out. "Ah hello there what is your name?" Dr. Goodall asked. "Jet," Jet answered proudly. "Well then Jet… no that won't work. Jet… not that either. Jet… oh this is hard. It seems I can't come up with a nickname for you jet," Dr. Goodall said. "WHAT?!?" Both Mega and Acid said at the same time. "Yes! Good luck strikes again!" Jet said. "Why don't you trans out Jetstorm," Ace said. Jetstorm just stood there in silence. Dean did not know what to do. Maybe this was a trick to arrest him. In the end Dean transed out and waited for the result. "Welcome to the Satella Police Commandos Dean Mars," Ace said holding out his hand. Dean soon realised that this was no trick. He shook hands with Ace. Every one cheered, Jet was the loudest out of all the Cheering. Dean transed into Jetstorm and held his hunter up high. "I give you the newest in the Satella Police Commando wizards!" He said making several of the viruses appear. Every burst out into Applause for Dean, They cheered for Jetstorm. "Wow. I have never felt this good," Jetstorm said. He smiled though people couldn't see his face behind his mask. Things had finally looked up to him. Far off. "What is the word Sigma my ninja spy?" A figure said. Down came a ninja like figure who answered. "It seems that the Satella police have a new recruit. A FMian merged with a human boy," Sigma said. "Hmm… We will just have to solve that. Send our brainwashed FMian Nitro," The figure said. Sigma nodded and left. "Soon Omega. Numeral will rule!" The figure said. Up came a dark green figure that nodded. Far off in Electrotopia a kid from a Foster home walked in the moonlight thinking about his life. Everyone was home except him. Alex Comet had no home. He was alone. He had run away from the foster home because no one wanted him. He was alone. He looked up in the sky and saw a orange light. "That's weird," He said. Suddenly the light came down and struck him. "EM wave change! Overdrive!" was heard, and then standing where Alex was. Was a new figure, His outfit had changed, he was wearing a helmet. "Wizard on," He said. And out came a FMian. "Well Thrust? Are you ready? Cause I Nitro your partner in crime am ready," The FMian said. Viruses activated and they all transformed into motorcycles. Thrust nodded and hopped onto the wave road. The chaos had just begun.


End file.
